


Supergirl Season 3 Story Rewrite

by Dagenspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagenspear/pseuds/Dagenspear
Summary: A basic story rewrite of season 3, with less focus on romance drama and I think more in the character stuff.





	Supergirl Season 3 Story Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I thought there were solid parts to the season. But the weak parts drug the season down for me. Please enjoy!

Kara is still cutting everyone off from her life at the beginning. But there's a different reason for this. Mon-El's loss was a sharp painful reminder of the loss of her home planet, of the family and friends that she lost when krypton exploded. Mon-El made her realize that she one day will lose almost everyone that she has in her life, likely even outlive them by aging. She doesn't want to feel that pain again, so she decides to cut them loose. To try and detach.

No supergirl cult. And nothing connected to that.

Mon-El isn't married. This isn't a ship thing. It's a melodrama thing. Mon-El simply didn't need to be engaged to tell his story. If we wanted to have his character back at all. He's disconnected with Kara because he knows he will have to go back to the future at some point and doesn't want to face the pain of having to let her go.

In the crossover: It's not nazis. It's versions of our characters who've become dictators. Think the Justice League animated series episodes A Better World. Kara on that earth (named Powergirl there) is someone whose cousin Kal-El was taken by scientists as a baby when he crash landed and was dissected. Powergirl, crashing just after Kal-El in this universe, in her grief, vaporized those scientists. In the episode Powergirl, whose cold and detached, devoid of humanity, would mock Kara for her struggle of humanity versus kryptonian and say, "You don't even know what you really are." Then insisting that the only way to bring justice and peace to every society is to control them.

No christmas music playing during the Reign fight.

After the Reign fight, which Kara does still get beaten badly in (though more gains the upper hand in in some places when she uses vicous violent means similar to what she saw Powergirl use in the fight), in her mind illusion, the reason Kara would fear leaving is because she fears what she could become. That when she lost to Reign, she saw the same kind of inumanity in Reign that she saw in Powergirl in the crossover and that the idea that she's capable of that, that she did use those means in the fight, that she could become like Powergirl and Reign, scares her.

No Alex being vicious and violent because of her breakup. If at all, make that out of fear for Kara.

In the first half of the season develop the idea for Winn that he feels useless, just sitting behind a computer screen. He feels that he's not doing enough.

In the 2nd half Winn wants to be more proactive here and there, culminating in the episode about his mom where he takes on an active role.

The thing is that that's not his job at the DEO and he's not licensed to do that, so he insists that he be trained to.

Jimmy, in the first half is being the Guardian. It does effect his job and life though.

In the second half of the season, after being labeled a violent vigilante criminal and it's insisted by the police that he step forward and work with the police like Superman and Supergirl do, even like Batman does, honorably, he's hesitant to do that because he is afraid that he'll be viewed negatively for being black. Keep the same story of him being treated differently as a child for his skin color. If that's something the actor actually went through, I respect the idea of keeping it. This does build to the end of the season where Jimmy decides to reveal hims identity, because he wants to be open to the world and not be plagued by having to keep who he is a secret.

In the 2nd half of the season, it's revealed that Kara's biological father Zor-El was behind the genetic crafting of the worldkillers. They used in vitro fertilization with kryptonian babies in the womb and genetically altered them.

In the episode where Kara goes to the prison, it's not the prison they go to, it's Argo City, surrounding a blue star, with the hopes of using what might be left of krypton's files. Reign comes too, all that. Personally I'd like Silver Banshee to get involved and it to be revealed that her power is a meta ability, not magic. And for her and Kara to have a reconciliation. The plan for Argo was for the city to still be ejected from krypton with their protective field and all that, but they find the skeletons of the dead kryptonians there, showing that they died. Same thing with Reign's power source not being effected by the blue star. Preferably the star doesn't kill men.

Kara is broken hearted and contemplative about the legacy of her life and connections and losses.

When they're able to, through Brainiac 5, uncover the files on the worldkiller project, they discover that Kara is a worldkiller.

Zor-El had been ordered to kill the babies when the project was shut down, but couldn't and sent the babies away, keeping Kara. Kara is still the biological daughter of Alura and Zor-El, but Alura's egg and Zor-El's seed were used in a birthing matrix, instead of Alura herself.

J'onn's arc is the same mostly. But I'd take out the whole giant martian head memory thing and the martian worldview things. But his dad is still there and his story is other wise the same.

At some point in the season, we'd reveal that Reign's power source is that she uses a device to absorb the life force of her victims.

In the episode before the finale Reign fatally wounds Alex and Kara has an emotional breakdown as Supergirl in front of Lena, unintentionally revealing her identity to her.

In the finale, Kara is enraged and out of her mind with grief. She wants to kill Reign. As Alex lay dying, unable to be saved.

Reign has taken Ruby, though is unable to kill her.

Kara, in a fit of blind rage goes to destroy Reign in her fortress, embracing every power of being a worldkiller to do it. Kara is winning, viciously, violently.

Somehow the battle nearly kills Ruby. This brings the fight to a halt as Kara looks at the bloody, dying body of Ruby. Realizing what she's let herself become.

Sam takes control of the body and transfers her life force to Ruby to save her life, at the expense of her own life.

The fortress falls apart and Kara saves Ruby, taking the device that transfers life force. She uses it to transfer her life force to Alex to save her. As she's doing this, Kara has Jjonn link them, so she can tearfully thank Alex for being her sister and family, before she "dies".

There's a funeral in Supergirl's honor. Jjonn still leaves the DEO. Winn leaves to the future with Mon-El to fight Brainiac (the culmination of wanting to be someone who takes action), Brainy 5 staying in the past. But Alex adopts Ruby.

We fade to black on Kara's tombstone after the funeral...

We fade back to one more scene:

Lena enters her office to find someone there. Sitting in her chair, facing the window. She questions them and then stops cold when the chair swivels around to face her, the person saying, "And here I thought you'd miss me."

Lena, shocked, replies only with, "Lex."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
